


I'm not a hero

by heythereamigos (daughter_of_nemesis)



Series: HP Pop Punk Fest [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, HP Pop Punk Fest, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Death, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, mention of war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_nemesis/pseuds/heythereamigos
Summary: The wounds of the war still bleed, and survivor's guilt is very, very real.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HP Pop Punk Fest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189787
Kudos: 4





	I'm not a hero

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HP Pop Punk Fest 2021  
> Prompt: Welcome to the Black Parade
> 
> Hoping to do one a week while I catch up on posting all my other fics!!

“My hero,” Draco says fondly as Harry hands him a cup of cocoa. Harry knows he means it with love, but the wounds of the war still bleed sometimes. 

“I’m just a man, Draco. I’m not a hero,” he whispers. It comes out more broken than he thought.

Draco softens, putting an arm around him. “I know, love. I know.”

Suddenly it’s all too much. It’s like the days right after, the guilt and devastation tearing through him, Draco having to be the one to hold him together. 

“I was stuck with this life. I  _ had _ to do this.” the tears are flowing freely now, as Draco holds him. “I’m not a hero!” Harry screams, the sobs tearing their way through his chest. 

_ I’m not a hero I’m not a hero I’m not a hero _ over and over again.

“I know it hurts love. We’ll carry on. Like we always have.”

“How can I carry on, when they’re dead? I couldn’t save them!” Harry cries. “I couldn’t save them! I’m not a hero, I couldn’t save them!”

He feels Draco’s hands run through his hair, feels his steadying heartbeat against his, and lets the screams just turn to silent sobs.

“I couldn’t save them,” he murmurs. 

After a while, he hears Draco’s voice. 

“They’re dead, Harry, but their memory will carry on. Just like we will.” 


End file.
